Future Generation Daycare buses
Future Generation Daycare buses are the buses Corduroy The Bear and his friends ride on to school. These Buses are Ford Corbeil school buses with an electric swing arm stop sign and an electric crossing arm because in New Jersey School buses are legally required to use crossing arms when they are used for school transportation but the crossing arm is still optional when using the school bus for non-school use. They debut in Corduroy season 2 episode 6 Corduroy goes to School. Rough Draft (sketches) Inside of the Future Generation Daycare bus.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus 2.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus 3.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus better quality.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus with electric swing arm stop sign deployed and warning lights flashing.jpg|Future Generation Daycare Bus with electric swing arm stop sign deployed and warning lights flashing Future Generation Daycare bus right side and passenger entrance.jpg Interior of Future Generation Daycare Bus.jpg|Interior of Future Generation Daycare bus s-l1600 (20).jpg s-l1600 (16).jpg s-l1600 (19).jpg|All Future Generation Daycare buses have seat belts in the passenger seats. s-l1600 (17).jpg|passenger entry s-l1600 (21).jpg|Emergancy back Door opened s-l1600 (9).jpg s-l1600 (10).jpg s-l1600 (12).jpg s-l1600 (15).jpg s-l1600 (11).jpg Future Generation Daycare back of the bus.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus front of the bus.jpg|Some Future Generation Daycare buses have crossing gates and some Future Generation Daycare buses have children slow crossing warning blades but they all have electric swing arm stop signs. Final Official Copy Future Generation Daycare Bus.png Future Generation Daycare Bus front.png Future Generation Daycare Bus right side and passenger entrance.png Future Generation Daycare Bus back.png Future Generation Daycare Bus passenger seat.JPG|passenger seats in the Future Generation Daycare Buses Inside of Future Generation Daycare Bus.JPG|Inside of Future Generation Daycare buses 32475144527_60b4c7830f_o.jpg Buses of the Future - Corbeil Jumbo Quantum school bus driver's area (Ford).jpg|This is the driver's seat of the Future Generation Daycare buses 49274753886_189c9b3fb5_k.jpg|Bus with Wheelchair access 49274960037_88a641d518_k.jpg|Bus with Wheelchair access 49274960067_e225088702_k.jpg|Bus with Wheelchair access Future Generation Daycare bus full elevation.png The Actual Bus in the Show where Corduroy The Bear and his friends rides on to school Future Generation Daycare Bus first version used in Corduroy Goes to School.jpg|Left side and Electric swing arm stop sign of the school bus Corduroy The Bear and his friends on ride to school (Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ) 49340945393_0cf5985f23_k.jpg|Inside of the bus Corduroy The Bear and his friends ride on to school (Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ) Future Generation Daycare Bus first version used in Corduroy Goes to School right side and entrance.jpg|right side and passenger entrance to the school bus Corduroy The Bear and his friends ride to school (Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ) 49274753886 189c9b3fb5 k.jpg|Front and back of the school bus Corduroy The Bear and his friends on ride to school (Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ) Category:School vehicles Category:Vehicles